Shady Smash Bros.
NOTE: This page, as well as any subpage, was originally on LMMCU Wiki. However, since ShadeTheNarwhal's departure from LMMCU, it has been moved to IWFC Wiki at his request. Shady Smash Bros. is a mod made by ShadeTheNarwhal for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is unknown if this mod will be developed or if it will remain fanon. General Additions *The character select screen will be restructured. The orientation of the characters is now determined by two factors: How long the franchise has been in Smash, and when the characters were first created. As such, the top line will not be "Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Dark Samus, Yoshi". Instead, it will be "Mario, Luigi, Piranha Plant, Bowser, Peach, Dr. Mario". **Similarly, the stage roster will be ordered by both franchise and creation date. *There will be a new opening cinematic. It will take one of two forms. **An opening montage of the characters fighting. The Avengers mixed with We Will Rock You, or Finale (the theme of PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale) will be playing in the background. **A "parody" of the opening to Crisis on Infinite Earths, with a voiceover done by ShadeTheNarwhal. The four scenes of the Earths being destroyed are replaced by edited scenes from other video game properties. *The menus may gain slight visual alterations. *Many new Spirits will be added, as well as a brand new Adventure Mode... somewhat. The layout and most of the bosses will be the same, but the Spirits will be brand new. **To coincide with the Adventure Mode's changes, the mode will be renamed from World of Light to The Fourth Wall. **The cutscenes for The Fourth Wall will be different from the cutscenes of World of Light. *Every character will have a unique fanfare. *A new font may replace the original one. *An optional add-on may be released which would swap the Announcer's voice for that of another voice actor's, likely my own. Alternate Costumes Alternate costumes may exist as an optional add-on, as they would interfere with Spirits. Ideas may be listed as this page is updated. Music A separate page can be found here. Series Symbols *Donkey Kong: Previously, Donkey Kong's initials. Replaced with a barrel. *The Legend of Zelda: Previously, the Triforce. Replaced with the Wingcrest. *Kirby: Previously, a star. Replaced with Planet Popstar. *EarthBound: Previously, the Earth. Replaces with the Starman insignia. *Fire Emblem: Previously, a sword. Replaced with Chrom's shoulder tattoo. *Kid Icarus: Previously, a bow and arrow. Replaced with Palutena's symbol. *WarioWare: Previously, a "W". Replaced with a timebomb. *Mega Man: Previously, a Metal Blade. Replaced with Mega Man's helmet. *Mii: Previously, the Smash Ball. Replaced with the Miiverse icon. *Final Fantasy: Previously, "FF". Replaced with the comet in Final Fantasy VII's logo. Stages While no new stages will be added, plenty will be renamed. *Peach's Castle - Atop Peach's Castle *Yoshi's Island (Melee) - Dino Island *Green Greens - Whispy Woods *Pokémon Stadium - Kanto Stadium *Mushroom Kingdom II - Subcon *Mushroomy Kingdom - World 1-1 *Pokémon Stadium 2 - Sinnoh Stadium *Pirate Ship - Tetra's Ship *Mario Bros. - Mario's Sewer *Paper Mario - Paper World *Dream Land GB - Green Greens *Mute City SNES - Mute City *Find Mii - Castle of Darkness *Tomodachi Life - Tomodachi Island *Mushroom Kingdom U - New Super Kingdom U *Mario Galaxy - Good Egg Galaxy *Duck Hunt - Shooting Fields *Wrecking Crew - Wrecking Building *Pilotwings - Light Plane Spirits A separate page can be found here. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Shady Smash Bros.